Alley Way
by Alisabeth
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Challenges face Mimi and Matt's almost perfect relationship, the hardships to come will be forced by Thalia and others trying to invade in the sequel to Down. read Down first as to not be confused in this story...language...
1. Prologue

Hey! Ok It's been a while since I've finished the story down so I decided that since I had so many reviews saying how much they wanted a sequel that I would write one! But since I killed Izzy and Jyoe off in the last one the new bad people are my own personal characters! Anyways without further ado here is the sequel too down Ally way. ^_^ fuchsia 

Ally Way: **Prologue**

Mimi's POV 

I'd done it I had finally escaped my parents disapproval and rules. I had finally found where I belong. I had finished high school along with Matt, Sora and Tai just this past semester. The sweltering summer was upon us and a heat wave had just swept all over Japan. I had moved out of my house and into an apartment on the east side of the city. Matt is a frequent visitor to my new apartment he thinks its great that we don't have too sneak around anymore, my parents did in fact find out about him. My father traced my cell phone one night and came and found me at his apartment, it was very embarrassing! But of course being the sly person that Matt is he stayed cool the whole time even when my dad almost arrested him. He took Matt and myself to the police station and tried to everyway possible to get Matt thrown in Jail but each time I stuck up for Matt and since I now being eighteen wouldn't allow my dad too press charges and after many long and foreseen arguments I decided to move out. 

While living on your own has it's own advantages it also has it's own disadvantages, such as getting a job. Yes it's true I have a job but not just any job I work at McDonalds, not my first choice I admit but it will do for now. Matt and his friends all come in just to tease me it's very frustraighting. Oh and of course there's the weekends in which I live for. I'm now one of the top street racers in Japan, it's funny the people I beat are usually men but they don't realize I'm a girl until the end of the race. Matt is still the top racer but I'm working my way up there, but of course we both agreed not to race each other. Sora thinks we should get married, Matt always begins to cough when she mentions this and then the sound turns into an odd coughing noise. Oh and speaking of marriage Sora thinks that Tai might ask her someday soon, Matt says Tai doesn't have the balls. 

This weekend I'm racing down Honshu Street, it's flat and I'm racing against the only other girl who street races in Tokyo, she's supposed to be good but according to Blake I can take her. I'm not really all that good of a driver but Tai and the guys fixed my car so it'll run a v8 engine along with a fully equip NOS system and a killer sound system, all though they didn't want my pink seat covers and I can't imagine why not? Sora was supposed to be stopping by an hour ago so we can get ready to go to Matt's apartment for pre racing party, we started this tradition in the summer time when I was about to race my first race, Matt worries way to much. 

Meanwhile somewhere else

"Hey come here, see down that street between those two buildings? Ya that the ally way that's where your shipment will be imported so be on time with your pick up! If you go down the ally way there should be a black door knock ten times. But I'm out of here spies are looking for me," Whispered a man as he stalked off down the street. "Knock ten time… Knock ten times… Knock ten times…" repeated the second man as he pulled up the collar of his tan trench coat and made his way towards the ally. 

Ya I know that was probably the shortest thing I've ever written, but please still review after all that was just a prologue! Thanks! ^_^ Fuschia


	2. Thalia

Thank you very much for reviewing my prologue! As well I would like to thank Tachikawa IVIimi for noticing my spelling error of the word alley *blushes* I'm not that great at grammar. Anyways here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ Fuschia 

****

Alley Way 

Matt's POV 

"Hey Blake!" I called while running to catch up with Blake. "Ya?" He asked stopping to face me. "Who's Mimi racing against?" I questioned. "Lei Karu," He said casually. "Is she any good?" I questioned following him into Derek's shop. "She's not bad, I already did a look up on her she's one of the best in Japan and the only other female street racer in Tokyo," He explained while picking up a tire. "Can Mimi take her?" I asked anxiously. "Hell yah! Lei may have more experience than Mimi but she sure doesn't have the speed Mimi's got, you'd think she's been hanging around you too long hey?" Laughed Blake as he threw a tire at my head, I caught it and gave Blake a hurt look. "You're not calling me a bad influence are you?" Blake shot a smile at me. " You a bad influence? Now where would you get that idea from?" 

Blake and I left for My house Sora, Tai and Mimi would be coming over soon for our pre-racing party. 

Mimi's POV

I slipped into a pair of light blue pocket less jeans and a pale pink tank top, I also let my cinnamon hair hang down loosely along my back. I then grabbed my keys and headed out to my car, I just got it shot cherry red. I drove for half an hour until I came to Matt's new apartment on the west side of Tokyo it's so nice there with an excellent view of the ocean, his mom is paying for it. 

Matt walked over too me as soon as I came into his apartment. "You're late," He said coolly while closing in for a kiss. "Traffic was murder out there." I lied, I truly was late. Matt let go of my and walked back to where Tai was sitting. "Don't lie too me," He called behind him. I hate it when he does that. I followed over to the bedroom where I found Sora putting in a pair of silver hoops in her ears. "Hey Sora what's up?" I asked handing her her purse which was sitting on the bed behind me. "I'm so stressed out I've got this really bad feeling about tonight Mimi," said Sora as she dug in her purse looking for her lip stick. "But Sora you ALWAYS have a bad feeling about every race I do, I'll be fine trust me," I said the same as I had for the past six races. I followed Sora out of the room and into the sitting room where Tai put down his book, yes that's right I said book. He then noticed I was there. "Shit Mimi you're looking really hot tonight," He said while embracing me. Sora cleared her throat loudly enough for Tai to turn his attention to her. "Sora darling you look more beaut-" He was cut off by Sora punching him in the shoulder. "Ya you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She said while taking my hand and leading me out the front door. "Going already?" groaned Tai as he clutched his stomach. Matt had fallen over into his chair laughing at him long ago but him hurting from a punch from Sora just added to his laughter. "Shut up man," Scowled Tai following us out of Matt's apartment and behind him crawled a still laughing Matt. 

Matt's POV

I bent down and sat in the drivers seat of Mimi's car, I always liked to be the driver. I turned to my left and saw Mimi sitting there watching me. "What?" I asked starting the engine. "Who is that I'm racing again?" She asked. "Lei Karu, why? Nervous?" I asked with a hint of laughter, Mimi's never been nervous for a race in her life. "No I was just curious," She smiled and turned to watch outside the window. 

Soon we came to the racing strip and I parked Mimi's car and pulled her into the crowd. A girl approached us and I recognized her as a girl who we used to go to school with, Rae. "Mimi is Matt racing?" She giggled and gave a flirty glance at me. "No I am," She replied coolly, Mimi hasn't liked Rae very much because recently Rae has been trying to get with me. "Excuse us Rae but we've got to go prep for the race ya thanks bye." She said rudely while discreetly shoving Rae to the side. I followed her to the side lines where we awaited Mimi's challenger. About quarter after ten five cars approached; four black Honda Civics and a fire cracker red corvette convertible with it's top down stopped all in a 'V' shaped row. The girl in the corvette stepped out, she was Chinese and fairly tall with long black/red hair, she had tanned skin and black eyes and was wearing a black one piece plether suit. The four cars doors opened and four boys and four girls emerged from each car. "What the shit?" I said under my breath so only Mimi could hear. Blake stepped forward and shook the girls hand and explained a few things before the racing began. The girl nodded and walked up too Mimi. Blake, who was walking behind her gave me a confused look and he came and stood beside me. "This isn't Lei Karu," He explained. "What are you talking about?" I whispered. "I've met Lei Karu and she's not Chinese nor does her hand feel like ice," He explained. I turned to face him. "So where is Lei Karu?" I asked leaving Blake and walking up to the Chinese girl. "Excuse me who are you?" I asked. She turned to face me and raised her eye brows. "I'm not Lei Karu," She said flatly. "No you're not, so who are you?" I questioned once more. She smiled revealing perfect white teeth. "I'm Thalia, my last name is not important but Lei isn't available too come anymore." She smiled sweetly at me and shook my hand, then bowed then walked over too Mimi. (A/N: Thalia's name is pronounce Talia but I just spell it with the 'Th' I like it that way better) "Hello Mimi my name is Thalia I shall be racing you today and maybe even tomorrow," She smiled. "What happened to Lei?" She asked looking a little worried. "Lei is indisposed at the moment so she asked me to race in her place, I just moved here from China about two months ago and became quick friends with Lei." She explained. Something about the way she talked so calmly about Lei made me a little uneasy to trust her. She glanced back at me before turning around and walking up to the group of four men boxing her in their small group. She whispered something too them in Chinese, she looked very confident and she pulled out of a pocket on the inside of her suit a small brown paper bag and handed it too a very muscular Chinese man standing diagonally too her. She then slapped the man to her left and held her fist too his head and shouted at him in Chinese and he bowed his head in apology. She tossed her hair and walked towards her fire cracker corvette, Mimi joined her and went too her cherry red Mercedes Benz, they then both pulled up too where Blake and Shane had just run across the road with spray paint cans, their engines started they were off and Mimi was in the lead with Thalia close behind her when out of no where Thalia's car gained speed and she passed Mimi without even hitting the NOS button. "What the shit!?" I called while watching the crowd move towards the end line where Mimi and Thalia had parked their cars. I ran up too Mimi who was sitting on the hood of her car with her head buried in her hands. I snuck my arms around her and embraced her into a hug she looked up at me with tear stained eyes. "I lost," She whispered in disbelief. "Hey so what? You'll get her next time," I comforted even though I too disbelieved she would. "You don't mean that and you know it, I lost I lost to the best of the best I didn't know she was that good! Blake told me I could take her!" She cried into my shoulder. 

I picked her up off the car hood and placed her in the passenger seat and I walked over to the drivers side of the car, Mimi's first race lost. I looked at Thalia she walked towards the passenger window and leaned in and looked at Mimi. "Mimi is it? I wouldn't cry next time you loose it makes you look soft and women like us aren't supposed to be soft." She said then walked over to the drivers side of the car where I was sitting. "She better keep more than one eye on you, someone else might try too take you away," She winked and walked away before I could reply. Take me away? If she was talking about herself she would have a hard time. I watched her walk over to her car and get inside the other four parked cars were now quickly speeding behind her out of the alley way and down the road. 

I started Mimi's car and we drove until we reached her apartment. I led her up the stairs and through her apartment door until we got to her bedroom, she laid down on the bed and I took my coat back from her. "Mimi it's ok you'll be fine," I giggled at her stubbornness. "Is it ok Matt? That girl made me feel like her protégé." She huffed while pulling her shirt off and throwing it across the room into her laundry basket. I smiled at her. "Protégé? How do you figure? She was just helping you out and besides she's right in the street racing world you should never cry no matter how good or how bad you are," I explained. Mimi gave a sarcastic laugh. "What you're on her side? I don't like her because she was telling me what to do and you know how much I hate people like that!" She scowled. She pulled off her pants and slipped into her pajama pants then she pulled a tank top out of her top drawer and put that on then climbed into her bed. "I'm too tired to bitch any further," She yawned and closed her eyes I striped down to my boxers and climbed in beside she quietly moved her head and right arm onto my chest and fell fast asleep. 

****

Somewhere Else… (a/n: read the words that make no sense out loud it makes them easier to figure out.)

You zed 

"Zis is Bull shit! I could zee ze guns. I am ere to zee ze guns! Now! I vill not vait any longer! I shall take my bizness zome vere else." Said a man with a thick French accent. The other person, who was illuminated by the darkness pushed her hand into the light, the hand enclosed a gun and it was pointed at the French stranger. "I don't think you should reconsider so soon, I have the merchandise you desire it's all about the pricing and the money you now owe us." Said the feminine voice. "Come out of ze light," said the French man squinting his eyes. The figure emerged and a tall slim woman stood, holding the gun parallel to her shoulder. "Come with me you persistent man and I will show you your merchandise but I must warn you, I don't get my money you don't leave this building until I do." She then paused and turned too a muscular Chinese man standing by her side. "Go to the alley way door and make sure it's locked, stand there watch I think we're about to have company if this man does not come out soon." She smiled slyly and took the French man's hand and led him down a downcast hallway. 

Well that was chapter one I hope you all liked it. I hope the last part with the French man didn't confuse anyone. The second chapter will hopefully be posted soon! Please remember to review! ^_~ Fuschia


	3. Finding

Thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter! To clear things up for you Tachikawa IVIimi and anybody else who was perhaps wondering the same thing but just didn't say anything; that was Mimi's first loss, sorry for the confusion! Anyways here's the second chapter!. ^- Fuschia

****

Alley Way

Matt's POV

I woke up to the feeling of Mimi stirring in her sleep. I opened my eyes only to find two very big cinnamon ones looking into mine. "Good you're awake I had a dream about u!" she exclaimed climbing on top of me. "A good dream?" I questioned flirtatiously. "No a rotten one!" She said sourly. "What happened in it?" I asked. 

"well… You were driving my car, no wait not driving, racing my car and you were up against that chick from last night… Uhh whats her face…" "Thalia" I cut in. "What ever, anyways you were racing against her and you beat her then those guys she was with advanced on you and I ran up towards them and then they turned on me. Then everything went black and I was in an alley laying in front of a black door." She explained. 

"What a vivid dream, but what happened to me?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "I don't know you weren't the star in my dream I was." She said smugly. "I wasn't the star? I'm hurting!" I laughed. She laughed and got up and headed to the dresser. "Can I borrow your black t-shirt?" She asked pulling out a ragged t-shirt. "You can but I don't know why you would ever want to, that thing is so torn." I laughed while looking at the shirt with disgust. "I like it!" she defended herself. "Each to their own I suppose," I said while sitting up from the bed. 

Mimi's apartment was like a white cloud, everything in her house was white except for one room, the bathroom. Her bathroom was blinding yellow, including a matching yellow, sink, shower and toilet set. I don't know how she managed that. Her bedroom though looked like it had been kissed by an angel it was so white. I stood up and picked up my black towel from her closet the only other color in the house and walked towards to the bathroom.

After my shower I stalked into Mimi's kitchen to find Mimi standing over a stove making bacon and toast. 

"Do you always make my favourite every time I stay the night with you?" I asked kissing her neck. She giggled and turned her head so she could kiss me. "No, it just so happens I wanted bacon and toast this morning." She smiled while plopping the bacon and toast onto a plate for me. "That so?" I asked sitting down at the table with her. "I've been meaning to talk to you, I want you to try against Thalia again," I said. Mimi froze in her chair. "No, I won't be humiliated by some girl who is out to steel you from me," She spat. "Like she could," I said calmly. 

After much begging and pleading Mimi finally caved and decided to race against Thalia, much against her own free will. She walked out of her bedroom dressed in a tight silk white skirt with black dragons on it with a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and her hair hung loosely down her back like it always did.

"I don't know why I agreed to this Matt," mumbled Mimi as she sped down the deserted high way. "Because you know I'm right," I laughed while I leaned back. "Actually I agreed with this because I don't get sad I get angry," she shot back while speeding through a red light. "It was green," she said while pulling into the abandoned building's parking lot. I laughed "Yes a green sort of red color," 

"Matt, Mimi!" shouted Blake as he caught up to us walking towards the crowd. "I'm surprised you came, who's racing you or Mimi?" asked Blake directing his question at me. "Mimi," I replied. "Who is she here to race against?" questioned Blake in a baffled tone. "Thalia" Answered Mimi while pushing past him.

"You better have put one hell of an engine in that car today Matt if you want her to beat Thalia," stated Blake. "What Mimi doesn't know doesn't hurt her, I took her car out to get some "new tires," I took it to my garage and customized her engine so it will work with nitro methane, you know the stuff they use in nascar? Well that's one hundred times more powerful than NOS," I explained. "You sure that's safe for a back road parking lot?" He asked. "Well we are racing on the abandoned strip right?" I inquired. "Yeah but I don't know is there enough room for her to slow down in time?" added Blake. "Yes positive there isn't enough in there to let her keep that speed up for very long. After all I really did change her tires," I smiled while walking back towards Mimi.

"Hey Mimi got to talk to you for a second ok?" I asked taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd. "When you start racing press your NOS button at the beginning ok?" I ordered. "Well what good is that going to do? I only have one NOS tank in there not two I'll run out to fast!" She argued. "No trust me you won't, you should know by now I don't just fix your tires," I winked and put my arm around her back and lead her over to the crowd. 

I watched as Thalia pulled up with her entourage behind her. "Ah Matt I see you've come back to watch me win again?" She flashed perfect white teeth at me. This time she was wearing a short red Chinese style dress that cut off just above her thighs. "Yes I'm here to watch my girlfriend's opponent win, you're not that privileged with my presence," I chuckled. She glared at me and opened her car door. "Are we going to race today Kiki?" She asked. "Who's Kiki?" I asked looking over at her with a confused glance. "Isn't that your girlfriends name?" She asked. I started to reply. "No its-" "Mimi," Mimi cut into the conversation with her voice dripping of pure venom. "The least you could do is learn my name, its Mimi." 

Blake held his gun up in the air and the loud bang echoed off the buildings. The two cars sped down the road, at first Thalia's car was ahead like last time but then out of no where Mimi's car got this power rush and the car flew past 

Thalia and through the finish line. When their cars finally stopped Mimi stepped out of the car and fell onto the ground. I rushed to her side.

She was panting out air. "What…Did…You…Do…Yamato…Ishida!?" she questioned through intakes of air. "You like?" I smiled down at her. "My gosh what an adrenaline rush that was!" She screamed while standing up. "Not only that I won!" 

Thalia pulled up in her car and stepped out and walked towards Mimi laughing. "You pressed your NOS button way earlier than me and still beat me, I smell nitro methane, I'm impressed only a very very talented mechanic would be able to install such a system into a car. Very good job Matt, suppose I can't invite you to stay on the winning team, I think you should come and tune up my engine sometime," She winked and walked back to her car. And her entourage pulled up behind her and they all headed out towards the end of the road. 

"Matt I can't believe I beat her! I'm so happy now," she screamed while we drove down the deserted highway back to Mimi's apartment building. "What a turn around from last night," I laughed as I leaned back in my seat. "I'm glad you convinced me to go," She smiled while screeching around a corner. "Easy on your wheels, and I think you're pure hatred drove you to come…" I ended my sentence and went back to enjoying the feeling of the wind on my face.

****

Somewhere else…

"Zank you for your merchandize but I must zay I'm not impressed vith your service policies, zey are outrageous and unpredictable. Now vut is your policy on returning items if zey do not vurk vell enough for me and my company?" Asked the man with the French accent.

"If they do not work well for you then pay another fee and we will ship you other more newer and advanced ones, but I assure you these are top of the line quality weapons, designed especially for your particular industry." Explained the woman. 

"I vill take the three loads then if you guarantee they're quality," added the man as he walked out of the alley. 

The woman watched the man as he walked down the abandoned road. 

"That mad will have to be watched, he will be back but he will bring others and the people we do business with must be watched for a week before we let them in," said the woman. The woman then left the men and walked up the stairs to a bedroom where she removed her red Chinese style dress and replaced it with silk jade green pyjama pants and matching top. .

****

At Mimi's apartment

Mimi wrapped her arms around me neck and bent down to kiss me, "I love you," she stated before rolling onto her side of the bed. "I love you too, I'm glad you're in a happier mood," I finished my sentence as she turned out her lamp on her side.

I laid there for a while looking out the window at the stars and down at the streets of Japan. I watched the deserted streets and sidewalks. I looked back at Mimi and reflected on how last year I almost lost her to that fag Jyoe, that was when I knew I let someone finally get close to me, I wouldn't have before her. I would push everyone except my closest friends away but she rejected me while no one else ever dared to. I grinned to myself, the girl does what she wants. But I still wonder what is with that Thalia girl, she's beautiful and I think Mimi is scared about her. I think she is frightened that she will steal me away from her. Like that could happen though. 

I treaded back to Mimi's bedroom where I watched her sleep until I too fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her waste. 

The next morning I awoke and Mimi was still asleep so I left her a note and headed off down town to meet my friend Ginta down at a café. When I arrived I sat down at a table to wait for Ginta , the café was an outdoors café so we were exposed to the road and the moving traffic, it was such a perfect sunny day too

. "Yamato I have not seen you forever man, how you been?" Asked Ginta while pulling me into as he walked towards me. "I'm great but look at you, you look so much more happy than the last time I saw you!" I exclaimed while sitting down. "Yeah well I've been a lot more lucky since the last time I saw you hey?" He said with a smile on his face. "What do you mean a lot more lucky?" I smiled curiously. 

"Well I've got to tell you I've gotten into this new business, weapons smuggling business and the people I work with are pro at what they do, the girl who runs it is amazing, she knows everything there is to know about it. I know a girl hey? Normally you would think it would be a guy in the business but no it's a woman. But she's the best no guy in the smuggling business could beat her out. I mean she carries out her plans stealthily, she goes in and out and you would have never known she was there kind of like a femme 'Jack the Ripper'. She watches her clients before she allows them to peruse their orders. And you name anything you want and she'll have it ordered within minutes. I'm one of the people working there that goes and picks up her shipments for her. Plus she street races too! Hey don't you street race?" finished Ginta as he had a sip of his coffee. 

"Yeah, but I haven't in a really long time my girlfriend Mimi has been doing most of the racing these days, she just beat a girl last night who had won against Mimi the previous night, the girl's got potential when she's angry." I laughed while drinking my water. "Yeah well I'm glad to hear you finally have settled down relatively, she not a flavor?" Asked Ginta. "No she's not a flavor of the week, I've been with her for almost a year now I'd say." I replied as I began to eat my soup. "Oh I'm going to be late I have to go I'll catch up with you later, and remember if you ever need any sort of weaponry let me know," Said ginta quickly as he gathered his things. "Hey Ginta, what was the name of the girl you work for? I'll see if I spot her tonight." I shouted after him. "Thalia!" He replied while chasing a taxi down the road. Thalia was a gun smuggler? 

Well we learn something new in this chapter… I'll post chapter three soon! Please remember to review! ^. Fuschia


	4. Jealousy

****

Alley Way

****

Mimi's POV

"So what's going on with you and Matt anyways?" asked Sora as she flipped through her magazine.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well maybe that's the wrong kind of question, I should have asked what's going on with Matt and that Thalia chick?" giggled Sora jokingly, I glared harshly at her and she laughed again.

"Geez, if looks could kill they'd be hauling you in on account of murder," She stated while resting her magazine on the coffee table. I threw a pillow off my couch at her. 

"Nothing is going on between them, Matt would start to ignore me and start being all 'secretive' around me if there was," I answered while slumping back into the couch.

"How do you know?" She questioned while folding her arms across her chest.

"Because I've been cheated on before I know how to recognize the symptoms of it," I answered dully. 

"WHAT? You have not been cheated on, you're way to nice to get cheated on!" accused Sora.

"Well you see that's just the thing, apparently I wasn't nice enough, that was surely high on the mellon collie list ," I sighed. 

"Can I ask oh drama queen?" Laughed Sora.

"If you must, I was seeing this guy in New York named Jacob. He always told me how sweet I was, not to mention how beautiful I was. Problems started occurring however when Jacob started getting these phone calls while I was at his house from this girl. Who I was told was a friend from his country; Jacob was from South Africa. To my surprise though one day I go over to his house and he didn't want to see or talk to me at all, this seemed to go on for weeks hence forth from that day. So finally I come to his house late one night, you know a surprise because it was our six month anniversary; and there he was getting it on with phone girl on his sofa," I explained.

Sora looked at me with the most shocked expression I've ever seen on anyone's face.

"You're joking right? What did he say to you when you walked in?" She pushed wanting to know more.

"He blamed it on the fact that I was never there when he needed me most and that 'Pauline' was, and he ended our relationship right then and there, I mean really how can someone be there for you if they live half way across the earth from you!!" I explained.

"Ok so I take it that's a no with the Thalia and Matt thing hey?" Questioned Sora while skimming through another magazine on my coffee table.

"That would be a no, for now anyway," I answered while resuming to violently flipping through my magazine, even the mention of that wench's name pisses me off.

****

Matt's POV

After Ginta left me at the café Tai conveniently was walking by and we decided to go have a few rounds of pool at the billiards hall. 

"So dude, Thalia… Into you or into your skills?" questioned Tai in a dramatic announcer voice.

"Skills? This would be a time when I question why we're friends, because I never know what you're talking about," I said while shooting a solid into the right corner pocket. 

"Buddy I was joking. I just wanted to know what your situation was with this Thalia chick, obviously she's into you and obviously she's damn hot." Smiled Tai.

"Damn hot hey? And if she's 'damn hot' what class does Sora go under?" I smiled slyly while staring at him, he skimmed the green felt on the pool table with his stick.

"I don't know, I don't have a class system, really Matt who does that?" he smiled while missing his targeted stripe. 

"Well this Thalia girl right? My friend Ginta who I met up with today; turns out he's working for her," I said while shooting another solid into a pocket. 

"You didn't tell me you knew a Chinese body guard," assumed Tai while sinking another stripe into the right corner pocket. 

"You didn't let me finish, he works for her as basically the delivery boy," I grinned.

"The delivery boy hey? Oooo how much is she paying him? Wait I don't want to know," laughed Tai while sitting up on the pool table to take his next shot.

"Trust me you do, Thalia is the president of a weapons smuggling business, supposedly the best in all of Asia," I explained. 

"Funny, wasn't your friend Ginta the guy who told you that Volkswagen Bugs were to be the next best street racing car? Lot of good those things would do anyone," Laughed Tai.

"That was Gynto not Ginta totally different people, Gynto had something though! At least I thought so," I smiled jokingly.

"Matt be serious, so she's in a weapons smuggling business, many people buy from her, she's basically rolling in doe, interested in you and yet you're still with Mimi?" said Tai with his eyes wide open, he than began laughing.

"Who's the delusional one now? Of course I'm still with Mimi you know how I feel about her. I better be with her for a while, I installed a brand new engine system in her precious car!" I joked.

"Whatever dude, but watch yourself she might start to think something is going on between you and Thalia if you don't look out. We all saw you stare at her as she walked away last racing night; and the look on Mimi's face was unforgettable," Said Tai as he shot the eight ball into the pocket. 

"That would be game my friend, you're buying the beer," Said Tai while putting his pool stick back on the rack.

****

Mimi's POV

"Mimi you home? Wanna open the door? My hands are kind of full" shouted Matt from outside the door, this would be when I decide to have fun.

"How do I know you're really Matt?" I asked leaning my ear gently against the door. 

"Mimi stop kidding around these groceries are really heavy and Tai can't find my key in my pocket," explained Matt.

"Oh but you didn't answer my question how am I supposed to know you're the real Matt?" I asked trying too hold back my giggle. 

"You're seriously not going to make me say this in front of Tai?" He asked pleadingly.

"Ok you're the real Matt," I laughed as I unlocked and opened the door. Only the real Matt would be too shy to say I love you in front his best friend.

"That was not cool," He said as he dropped the groceries all over my floor.

"I didn't have a thing to do with it…" I said innocently.

"Hey what you guys buy!?" Smiled Sora while picking through the groceries now sprawled all over the ground.

"What did you take my mother shopping with you? What's with all the salads?" I asked while picking up two bags of salad and putting them into the fridge.

"Uh you asked me last night to put salad on the shopping list? You said you wanted to start eating more healthy," Said Matt looking rather confused.

"Oh no.. I was probably talking in my sleep silly," I laughed while picking up the cans of soup and placing them on the shelf. 

"Why are you laughing? You're the one going to be eating it," replied matt by sticking his tongue out. 

Sora and I quickly whipped together a goulash and a rice peel off for dinner, with extra salad on the side. As soon we were finished I couldn't get three words in before Sora pushed me to my bedroom. 

"While Tai gets wasted and Matt watches we'll get ready," Scoffed Sora as she pulled out a floral printed white mini dress from my closet. "You wearing this tonight?" 

I shook my head to imply that I wasn't and she quickly slipped into it. I however walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black dickies and black and white striped knit top. It didn't really bother me that I spent more time on my clothing than I did my make-up, unlike Sora where that was all she did. 

"Hey you guys coming? The races start at one!" called Matt the kitchen. I peeked out the door and smiled Tai was sprawled out on the floor looking at the ceiling and Matt was leaning on the edge of the counter.

"Matt is Tai passed out!?" I yelled at him. 

"Last time I looked he was just fascinated with how white your ceiling is," Stated Matt while glancing at Tai. 

"I told him he shouldn't drink anything if we're going racing!" shouted Sora as she raced from my bedroom over to Tai who was laying on his stomach now. 

"Tai you are in no condition to go out tonight, thanks way to ruin my evening!" hollered Sora into Tai's ear. By this point Tai had passed out on the floor while Sora kneeled beside him. 

"So I take it you two aren't coming anymore?" Said Matt as he walked out the door. 

"Sorry Mimi, This really is pathetic you know? Oh he's gonna get it when he wakes up. Head ache or not!" Rallied Sora, I could tell she was super pissed.

Around one twelve thirty people started showing up outside the old construction building, in fact it was Rage Company Ware House, the very construction building I was held captive in next year. At least there's no one still around capable to remind me of such events. I watched all the cars show up, it was like an unofficial car show. All were tricked up to look beautiful and each had some special equipment on it that made it so much better than the rest. Naturally though my car was my favourite, tonight how ever I was lending it to Matt, he was taking on Kenta. 

"Ok so Matt you're going against Kenta? Right, where's Sora and Tai tonight anyways? I need someone too take bids," said Blake while taking a gun out of his pocket and loading it. 

"Tai passed out and Sora was stuck babysitting for the rest of the night," laughed Matt. 

"Tai what a dope Sora's gonna be so pissed when he wakes up, oh I wish I could see that," joked Blake. 

"Ya well, guess we should start the race?" said Matt. 

Of course just as he said that an entourage in the shape of a "V" shows up, leading the cars is a hot pink Mitsubishi. As they parked Thalia stepped out of her Mitsubishi and looked around. Naturally all eyes were on her, the girl knows how to make a good entrance. She was standing tall in a short Chinese style dress with her hair done in two thick braids coming down in two pigtails on the sides of her head. 

"Ishida! I hear you will be racing tonight instead of you're little Kiki," stated Thalia. 

"Mimi, either get her name right or don't bother talking to me," replied Matt as his grip around my waste tightened. 

"I'm quite bad with names, and I do not learn names of people who I clearly dislike," she said with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"You really are a bitch aren't you? Can't you see I'm not going to give you the time of day?" spat Matt. I felt proud to be his girlfriend right now, he was sticking up for me which proves there is no attraction to her. 

"You just did give me the time of day Yamato, the moment I stepped out of my car I watched your breath be sharply drawn in as you see me, I saw your whole body tense and tremble with pleasure at the sight of my appearance and I see you smirk with every foot step I take," she smiled satisfied with the look I was giving her. 

"Yes that's right I was checking you out glad you noticed. You conceit can't you take it that I'm not into you? " spat Matt. I was not impressed at all, perhaps this is jealousy, I'll be the first to admit that I'm a jealous person. 

"Or is it you can't take that you're into me," grinned Thalia while heading over to her body guards before Matt could reply to her. 

"Mimi I'm sorry about that, I know how much you hate her right now," apologized Matt.

"Right now? RIGHT NOW? Damnit Matt I've hated her from the moment we met! It didn't even phase her that I won our last race, all she cares about is getting with you," I shouted in frustration. 

"If you trust me Mimi you know I would never do anything to hurt you, and besides I'm not even attracted to her," Replied Matt sincerely. 

"Oh really? I'm not stupid, she's got a great body, beautiful facial features, gorgeous hair, she's tall and she has a really spicy personality that makes me look like a frump!" I whined.

"Holy Mimi are you ok?" asked Blake approaching us. "I've never heard you complain so much about something you shouldn't even worry about," 

"I'm fine, just needed to let that out or I would probably explode," I sniffed while looking away embarrassed, I should have just sucked it up. Matt than turned and opened his car door. 

"Mimi you have nothing too worry about you know?" He said while slamming his door shut and driving it to the front line.

"He's right you know?" Said Blake while joining me on the side lines. 

"I clearly don't know," I replied while gripped my arms. 

"I know you don't really want to remember last year, but if you recall that boy risked his life for you, do you think he would do that for some girl he'd probably fool around with for a few nights and than leave?" explained Blake as he walked past me to the front lines. 

He's right, but can things change just like that in one year? The thought I must admit scares me, and it's not like Matt isn't thinking about what things would be like with Thalia. I really don't like feeling sorry for myself but sometimes I can't help it. 

Blake's gun fires in the air and I see the two cars speed off, Matt hit's his NOS and instead of NOS out came the nitro methane that he had built into my car. He sped past his opponent and won the race, and the money and fame that goes with it. He ran over to me and picked me up and spun me around in circles. 

"So I won in your beautiful car," He laughed while kissing my cheek.

I glanced in Thalia's direction, and instead of the scowl I was hoping for there was an appealing smirk written across her face. I couldn't help but feel uneasy as I stared at her. 

She was planning something I could feel it…

****

Somewhere Else…

"The French we deal with are idiots, have you not realized that yet?" Said a Man in a short wasted jacket and tan colored dress pants. 

"You should not be so light hearted as to talk about our clients like that Mr. Sukiyama. 

"Oh and why do you say that?" questioned Mr. Sukiyama while fingering the glass he was holding.

"Clients are clients, I don't care how stupid they are or how smart they are what matters is the cash and responsibility they bring up front, haven't you noticed my methods of following them before I allow them within ten feet of the alley way?" asked the shadowy figured woman. 

"I've noticed your methods, and I approve of them but lets not forget who started this company," replied Mr. Sukiyama slyly. 

"You funded it Mr. Sukiyama, but as I see it we have no need for your funding any longer this business has taken off quite well…" explained the woman as two gun shots were heard. 

"…In fact I don't believe we'll even be needing you in this operation any further, I'm so sick of speaking Japanese with you," 

"Where do you want us to take the body Mistress?" questioned a tall muscular guard.

"I want it buried behind the old Japanese hotel in Nagasaki, his home town was there at least his soul will leave his body in peace," stated the woman. 

"Was that necessary?" Asked a short man with thick rimmed glasses and a charcoal suit on. 

"Are you necessary?" Answered the woman giving the man a scornful eye.

"I believe I am Mistress," stuttered the small man. 

"Come with me to the conference room and tell me how within ten sentences and I will let you live," said the woman as she arose from her chair and made her way towards a staircase.

"Yes Miss. Thalia," stuttered the man. Thalia paused and whipped her whole body around so she was facing the man.

"Five sentences, and if you want to live don't you ever say that name in mine or anyone else's presence," she whispered sharply, the man bowed several times in apology and than quietly followed Thalia up the stairs. 

Oooo interesting chapter, again sorry for the delay on this one I had a HUGE amount of writers block but I think I have an idea of where I want this story to go now so HOPEFULLY I can continue updating more frequently. ^_ Fuschia


	5. Almost

****

Alley Way

****

Somewhere Else…

"M..My name is Davis and I..I will be of use to you because I know the boy, that is I knew the boy," stammered the short man as he fiddled with his glasses.

"You knew the boy… What boy are you talking about? I associate with men not boys you fool! Four sentences," replied Thalia impatiently.

"Your man than.." The short man leaned in a little closer to Thalia. "Yamato Ishida," He whispered.

"You knew Ishida?" Inquired Thalia, her curiosity peaking.

"I did, his brother and I were sorta friends so naturally him and I got to know each other pretty well," replied the short man, just as he said that Thalia started to laugh hysterically.

"You knew Ishida? You have got to be kidding me, uh no offence Davis but you don't exactly look like someone who would hang out with Matt!" Laughed Thalia.

"Laugh if you must but I don't really look like this," explained Davis.

"Oh really? Well may I ask why you're in this very convincing disguise?" giggled Thalia as she poked Davis's fake stomach.

"So you would let me in here so I can talk to you, don't I look like someone willing to buy something from you?" questioned Davis raising his left eyebrow.

"Point taken, what is it you want?" Asked Thalia sitting up in her chez lounge obviously intrigued.

"T.K Ishida, I told you how I used to be friends with him? Well his girlfriend… I want her to be mine. He seduced her and took her from me I am sick of waiting for her to realize what a jerk he is." scoffed Davis while removing a picture of her from his pocket and showing Thalia.

"She's pretty, so why do you need me?" Asked Thalia while slowly fingering the photo.

"You want Matt I want Kari however we both have problems, T.K and Mimi. My plan is to eliminate them both we don't necessarily have to kill them we just have to loose them." Davis whispered slyly.

"What do you mean? We can't get rid of people like them without using force, have you actually met Mimi? She's Miss. Perfect three years in a row," said Thalia sceptically.

"You can; all you have to do is turn them against each other and be the one who they run to for comfort, and no I've never met Mimi," stated Davis as he took the picture and placed it back into his pocket, Thalia's smirk grew into a smile.

"You're awful Davis, I like that. Now tell me how do you plan on making this work?"

"Easy, Mimi and T.K get along really well right? Well what if someone put into Matt and Kari's heads that they are actually more than friends? It's fool proof, we ruin a relationship between brothers, a friendship between Kari and Mimi, and above all Kari and Matt will come to us for comfort how could this not work?" questioned Davis.

"Yes but you've left out an important detail, whose going to be the one to convince Matt and Kari? It surly couldn't be me he'd never buy it," stated Thalia.

"I would do it, you know the good old friend from the past who is long overdue for a come back!" Smiled Davis while folding his arms over his fake stomach.

"It works but my last question is why would you do all this for me? What's in it for you?" Inquired Thalia as she picked up a drink from the nearside table.

"I have nothing at the moment, I've been living out of a suitcase for the past three years. I need you to give me an apartment and get me some sort of job, and appealing job not just a bus boy at some restaurant that owes you money and a nice car," explained Davis. Thalia started at him in almost disbelief as she pondered the idea.

"All right Davis you've got yourself a deal however no one must know that we know each other, and believe me the moment this plan fails you're cut off and back in the street… Or perhaps you'll be six feet under," Whispered Thalia in a dead serious tone as she reached her hand out.

"Oh believe me it won't fail," Said Davis as he shook her hand sealing the deal.

****

Mimi's POV

"T.K! NO! No no!!! Damn you!" I shouted as I watched my player die I than turned to T.K and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" asked T.K rubbing his shoulder pretending it hurt.

"You call that letting me win? No I didn't think so," I answered my eyes squinted in a mock angry face.

"Hey I didn't promise I would let you win. You made that up on your own," laughed T.K while restarting the match.

"I don't want to play anymore why don't you get Kari or Matt to play with you?" I asked while leaning back on the couch.

"Kari and Matt don't like video games I thought you knew that, besides you're just mad 'cause you're loosing," smiled T.K.

"I knew Matt didn't, hence the only thing I have are one player RPG games, and I am choosing to ignore your last comment," I sighed while flipping through my collection of games.

"That's true you do have quite the collection of those games," laughed T.K "And what's with all the final fantasy's!? You have the same games for PC and Ps2!"

"Hey! What if I'm on the computer and all of a sudden want to play final fantasy huh!?" I giggled as I tickled T.K under his arms.

"Kari, remind me why we're going out with the most immature people in the world?" asked Matt as he watched Mimi and T.K tickle each other.

"Hmm because they're entertaining," giggled Kari as she folded her news paper and watched the two on the floor.

I lifted my head up and glared at Matt.

"I am not immature thank you I'm quite put together for my age!" I said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm is that so," said Matt as he stood up and leaned over me.

"Too bad Matt you're just jealous that you can't be Peter Pan and Wendy like us!" laughed T.K as he raised himself onto his elbows.

"Sorry buddy Wendy grows up, Peter Pan however…" smiled Matt before picking me up into his arms.

"You know Mimi this means I win right?" smiled T.K mischievously.

"No way!" I shouted and scrambled out of Matt's arms and grabbed the controller.

"Uhh Mimi do you know what time it is?" Asked Matt looking at my clock.

"Nope don't care," I said almost in a trance as I watched the screen for T.K's next move.

"It's midnight," said Matt calmly. I turned to see Kari panicked and run to the bathroom.

"Seriously?" I asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah and we have a street race to go to in half an hour," he commented waiting for my reaction.

I dropped the controller and ran to the bathroom where Kari was.

"Are Tai and Sora already going to be there?" I asked while looking over at Kari.

"They should be," replied Kari while applying her make-up. Kari was pretty she looked like the girl next door she didn't wear anything incredibly revealing, she had soft short light brown hair, tanned skin and cinnamon color eyes. She is nothing like her brother Tai, Kari was always more rational and mature.

"Thank you Mimi," Said Kari turning to watch me put my earrings into my pierced ears.

"What for?" I asked with a hint of a giggle.

"For letting T.K and I hang out at your apartment, it means a lot to T.K to be able to be with his brother, all though he would never admit it," Thanked Kari as she brushed the comb through her hair.

"Oh think nothing of it, besides T.K is the only one who will play video games with me!" I laughed. Kari smiled than left the bathroom.

****

Matt's POV

Tonight was going to be awesome I was going to be racing Cody, a kid from my past. Him and I went to high school together. He is T.K's age and was only in grade 8 while I was in grade 12 but non the less hung out with my crowd. Cody was really into street racing so now I suppose he became pretty damn good, after all I only race those who think they could be the best. Not trying to be cocky about myself but that's just the way things are these days, that's all Blake will let me race those who are supposed to give me a challenge, after all the biggest challenge I've ever faced was Michael and I beat him.

"Matt lets go!" shouted Mimi as she dashed past me out the door.

"We're taking your car tonight okay? I want to use it to race Cody," I said as I walked behind her out the door.

"Sure," Answered Mimi as she got into the passenger side of her car and threw me the keys through the open window.

When we got there I saw one of the largest crowds I'd ever seen at a street race cars lined up in rows, people gathering around particularly unique cars that had monster stereo systems. Mimi's car was fabulous for street racing, it was one of the best however I didn't really focus on making it a showy car I made it designed for speed, that's it.

"Look at all the people!" exclaimed Mimi looking out her window. "There's T.K, Kari, Tai and Sora," She said as I slowed the car down so she could get out. She walked over to the four only to see an unfamiliar face with them.

"Mimi! You've got to meet Davis!" exclaimed T.K while linking his arm with Mimi's.

"Davis?" I asked, I knew Davis from long ago but I thought things went sour with him and T.K when him and Kari started going out.

"Ya, he came back to apologize to me and Kari. He wants to try and become friends again," smiled T.K.

"Cool I remember him, he's the one everyone used to call Mini-Tai?" questioned Matt.

"Haha yup that's him, only he looks a little different from Tai now, he's lost the goggles finally!" laughed T.K as he took Mimi over to where Davis was. I watched them and than saw Davis, he looked almost the same, he smiled at me and waved.

"Hey Davis what you been up to all these years?" I questioned looking at him.

"Oh nothing really just been working on becoming a police officer," he said while grinning and rubbing his back in the way he always used to.

"You're a police officer?" questioned Mimi looking quite impressed.

"Sure am, and you are?" Asked Davis looking intensely at Mimi.

"Tachikawa Mimi," She introduced herself and bowed slightly too him.

"Your father, he's a police officer isn't he?" Asked Davis while nodding his head towards her.

"He is, do you know him!?" exclaimed Mimi in almost disbelief.

"Of course I work on the force with him!" Laughed Davis as he showed her his badge.

Davis had turned over a new leaf it seemed, not even all that heartbroken anymore about Kari and T.K being together that was good news to hear, T.K can always do with more friends.

"Guys Cody's here are we gon-" Blake was cut off with the loud rumble of street bikes pulling up towards the back of the ware house and in the centre was a fire red Porsche. Just as I had expected out walked Thalia from the Porsche, her entourage all stepped off their bikes at the same time as if it were choreographed.

"Wan shang Hao Ishida," greeted Thalia with a sauciness in her voice. She was wearing a black leather dress that hugged every curve she had, making most guys around us melt. All though she looked good, and I will admit that she is hot I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of thinking she's more beautiful than Mimi, because she's not.

"Thalia," I said plainly while glancing at Mimi who was looking at Thalia as if she was shooting daggers through her eyes.

"Racing anyone tonight?" I continued.

"No I thought you could use a cheerleader," She smiled taking a step forward. Mimi stood her ground looking as if she was ready to pounce any second.

"Thanks but I don't think you would make a very good cheerleader," I sneered.

"And she would?" smirked Thalia pointing her finger at Mimi.

"She was a cheerleader," I laughed and walked over towards Mimi's car.

"Well nice talking to you Thalia but I've got a race to drive, later," I gave Thalia one of my most famous smiles and than sped off to the starting line.

When I pulled up I saw Cody sitting in his car just head banging to his music. I laughed, that was Cody for you; he gave you the play it safe image but he is quite the opposite!

"Cody!!! Hey buddy!" I shouted out at him through my window.

"Yamato!!" He called back at me, I cringed no one calls me that, well maybe my dad.

"Dude don't call me Yamato its Matt!! We're racing tonight hey?" I shouted at Cody, I watched as he turned his music down.

"Looks like it, I never dreamed in high school that I would ever be able to street race with you, I mean dude you're the best!" yelled Cody.

"Hey looks aren't everything!" I joked, "Besides you could show me up you never know!"

"Matt you're my street racing idol I almost feel bad for competing with you!" Called Cody while leaning his head out the window.

"Almost?" I questioned as I watched Blake run across the street in front of us to the safe spot and lift his gun into the air.

"Almost!" Yelled Cody just as the shot was fired, our cars sped off like the bullets out of

Blake's gun. Cody was good, not fast enough though I hit the nitro methane and my car flew past Cody's and that's when the surprise hit, Cody did the exact same move. I was blown away no one that I could think of other than Mimi had nitro methane installed in their car. I hit the NOS to avoid any complications and I JUST beat Cody to the finish line, he obviously hadn't thought of also putting a NOS back up tank in. After I finally slowed down I parked the car and walked over to Cody.  
"Cody man, you put nitro methane in your car!" I exclaimed impressed.

"Well ya its what nascar uses isn't it? So I decided to build my own tank and stick it into my car, impressed?" Smiled Cody expecting me to be.

"You're damn right I'm impressed I thought only I could pull off putting in such a system, cool." I said while giving him two thumbs up.

"Congratulations Matt," whispered Thalia from behind my ear, I could feel her two hands touching my shoulders gently as she began to massage them slowly, it felt good seeing as I was tense. Quickly however I realized what was happening and I shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me," I scowled and walked back over to the starting line in hopes of finding Mimi.

It was easy to find Mimi she jumped right on me and kissed me.

"That was such a close one!" she exclaimed. "I was almost scared… Almost,"

"You seriously thought I might loose? Me? That's a good one Mimi," I joked.

"Hmm Mr. Conceited thinks he can't loose does he?" She smiled as she slid off me onto the pavement.

"I was impressed Matt," said Davis as he emerged from behind Sora and Tai.

"Were you now?" I laughed, Davis had never been someone that I would picture really being impressed with anyone but himself.

"Yup, almost inspired me to take a try in street racing," laughed Davis as he turned to look at Mimi and smiled at her than walked towards his own car.

"I'll see you all again sometime, it was a pleasure meeting you Mimi I hope to see more of you too," smiled Davis as he hopped into his car and pulled away.

"Well Ishida it's been fun but uh I'll be off until next time," said Thalia slowly as she leaned in towards me and kissed the corner of my lip, speechless I watched her walk into her car with her entourage following and than they drove away. I turned to look at Mimi when I saw her back as she got in the drivers seat of her car, started the engine and drove away leaving me stranded.

"Do you think she's a bit pissed off Matt?" asked Tai sarcastically placing his hand on my shoulder watching Mimi drive away.

"Oh Matt if I know Mimi I don't think it would be all that smart of you to go to her house tonight, you can crash at our house if you like," offered Sora while opening her car door. I nodded and hopped into the back seat of Tai and Sora's yellow Mitsubishi eclipse.

****

Somewhere Else…

"So you really had never met Mimi before?" questioned Thalia to Davis as they sat in chairs in one of the rooms.

"Never, I sure didn't expect her to look like that is all I have to say," answered Davis.

"But Davis am I not far more beautiful than Ms. Mimi?" demanded Thalia.

"Well of course you are, Matt would be stupid to stay with someone like Mimi," answered Davis, hoping he sounded very sure of himself. "You're doing a good job of getting Mimi mad at Matt though, which will make our plan a lot easier,"

"I know I am doing a good job, I always give 110 percent. Don't bother telling me about your progress with Kari though, I could care less," said Thalia selfishly. "Besides this is only phase one, that little almost kiss to Matt was just the beginning of getting Mimi pissed off,"

Free Talk

Poor Mimi!! For a note that I must mention, I am trying to make Matt look like he seems to be conceited but in truth he's really not he just likes to joke, just to clear that up for all of you who were wondering. As well Wan shang Hao means good evening in Chinese. Oh and I brought Cody and Davis into the story seeing as there's not going to be a 3quil I decided to bring in all the characters into this story. Sorry this story took so bloody long, I had been really busy for the past few months! So I won't make any promises that the next one will be out soon! -à Fuschia


End file.
